


Bounty Hunter

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: You travel the 7 seas to catch criminal who escaped the law and pirates and then colled the reward. However, one of them seems to always evade you and you won't give up till you catch him.However, nothing ever goes as planned.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Years later, here I am, back with another one! This take place long before the movies or even the event of _The Price of Freedom_. So, I guess it time for a younger Barbossa. (Not sure yet how many chapters, but probably less than the previous fics)

You woke up in the comfort of the bed, seagulls screaming outside the window. For a moment, half awake half asleep, you forgot where you were. You were back in your old home. Your mother preparing the breakfast, the nice small of warm food, your dad attending to the horses and your brother probably helping him. This where the good times. You turned on your belly ready to return in dreamland, you could sleep a bit more. Shouting of men outside woke you up for good though. You got up stretching your arms and legs, walked to the chair were you remembered having thrown your clothes the night before and got dressed. You tressed your hair, grabbed the hand on the desk then finally head out. 

The air was humid and salty. Not very surprising considering where you were, in the middle of the Caribbean. However, it was for more different from the cold wind from the upper Atlantic. After a few stops in France, Spain and Portugal, you had been on your way to the Caribbean. You knew he was there somewhere, he had to be. All the informations you had gathered where pointing to a small island. Tortuga. They were plenty of pirates on the seas, you could have gone for any of them. You could have hunted small pirates easy to catch, but no. It was go big or go home. The 10,000 guineas could be really useful. Would let you and the crew to have a long shore leave and fix the ship. After months at sea, you wouldn’t mind stay on the land for twice that time. Your brother was at the helm, steering the schooner into the right course. 

“I’m still against the idea of going on that pirate island.” He dropped before you even opened your mouth. 

“Do we look like an ship from the East India Trading Company? No. Do we look like a ship loaded with marchandise? No. We look like a small boring ship.” You let out looking at the horizon. The sun wasn’t high yet, somewhere between sunrise and noon. If it was already warm now, this definitely means the day would even hotter.

“It’s not because we haven’t been attacked by a pirate ship, that it means we are safe from them.” He sighed. “Look (Y/N), I think we were better with small pirates and other smugglers. Why go after such bigger fish?”

“Because…” It was truth that you never had much of a bad living with all the other bounty you all collected. You all had a decent life. “Hmm… I suppose for the thrill of going after more. More danger and adventure.”

“Aye, I can understand.” He smiled. “Always craved adventure eh? Or you just can't let go since that day?”

You shrugged. Your stomach growled. “I think the cook tried to make something interesting. Mash potatoes with rum, or some sort of weird recipe like this.”

“The same potatoes as our stop in Portugal? Not sure I want to try.”

“Say the rum help with the taste.” You shook your head, still going with your idea to not try this. Some dry meat would do. 

You remained in the lower deck for while, rethinking, polishing your plan. Which actually was not much. You never really had much of plan when you were after your bounties. You had foundation, but most of the time you didn’t thought everything through. It was often the best way to avoid any problems. Your main goal was to trick the pirate on your ship, from there you and the crew will capture him and bring back in England to claim the reward. For a moment, you catched yourself thinking about what would have been a life on a farm back in the homeland. What it would be to have some stability and not play with Death on every waves. But, you wouldn’t exchange the current life you had for nothing. Like your brother said, you enjoyed adventures. Nothing was more adventurous than what you were doing right now. Maybe a pirate’s life was, but you weren’t one of those persons who enjoy stealing and killing others. Even in your hardest time, you never turned to thief and murder life.

It was years ago, and at a very young age, when you and your brother lost both of your parents. You had to leave your farm to live in the city with one of your aunts. You both hated the city, you were used to big land of freedom and not have the street crowded by thousand of people. What was making you even more disgusted by this, was how your aunt would act with you. Oh, of course when you would be visiting with your dad, she would be the nicest, but now… She showed her truth color. Truth was that your father came from a wealthy family, however when he fell for your mother, who was a simply girl, everyone judged him. He was still a member of the family, but will receive no inheritance. That never bother him. So, when your aunt had to take care of you, you mostly became the part of the domestic to her family. Maybe just a little better treated than the others, yet you didn’t had the glorious and sweet life of your cousins. However, this didn’t stop you and your brother to listen to the master who would come instruct your cousins at home. Reading and writing, you both learned on your own. Sometimes at night sneaking into your cousins room to look at their lessons of the day.  
That until the day your brother was old enough to find a job. The apprentice of a bounty hunter, one that remained on land though. Curious as you always were, you asked him to show you everything he learned. He did with pleasure, as this mean that maybe you would also find a way out of your current life. 

Years later, thanks to destiny or luck your brother and friends had enough money to buy a small schooner to sail. At first it was for all of you to run away from the city, be free again. When your brother came back home, told your aunt that she was anything but a filthy wrenche who sleep with all the men of the high society under the nose of her husband, he took you with him and since then you had been sailing from port to port. Of course when the money was getting low, it was your idea to hunt on the sea. It was back in a port of Spain that you saw your first opportunity.  
Traveling from one side to the other side of globe to catch pirates or any culprit who tried to escape justice by the sea, it was the best. Years of practice had made all of you the best. You ran into many problems in the past, but even attacks from pirates never stopped your crew. 

Feeling like your head was about to explode from all the thinking and planning, you stood up and made your way to the bridge. The warm breeze of the summer brushed your skin as soon as you stepped on it. 

"Captains!" A voice shouted on top of the main mast. No one really knew who between you and brother should be captain, so you both end up fitting for the title. "Land!" 

You took out your spyglass. Indeed, a island was coming insight on the horizon. Only an hour or two and you would reach Tortuga.

"I'm coming." You whispered to yourself. "And this time you won't escape me, Barbossa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a plan. It simply never turn out like you wish

Four times. Four times his sails escaped you. Always so close, yet so far. The first time, you got lucky to see his ship near a port. However, at that time, your ship needed repair and you had to look at him go away without be able to do anything. Sailing with a broken ship wasn’t the best idea.  
The second time, you had him in chase. Kept your distance, just enough to not lose sight of his sails and to wait for the opportune moment to strike. Which… never came as a pirate ship coming on the starboard side attacked. Once more, you had to let him go.   
Third time, your brother had spotted the shape of the ship in the horizon, at night. By the time all hands were at the ready, it was too late.  
Last time, you had him in chase, this time for good. He probably had a good sight of your ship and could most certainly recognize it by now. As always bad luck was on your side. The blue grey sky turned darker in a matter of second, the wind grew stronger. A storm was coming. As much as you wish to keep the pursuit, you had no choice but to let go. 

With four bold attempts, you thought that it would be wiser to attempt something more calculated and subtle. Unsure if the captain and his crew had seen your ship, you remained distant for a moment, making port and taking small job to pay for the barrels of food and water. Staying away for a while. That idea turned out rather good, you gathered enough informations on him so you to take him by surprise. Well if it was even possible to surprise a pirate.

Your ship finally make berth in Tortuga. After so long at sea, you weren’t surprise that your legs, or landlegs like many sailors liked to say, were giving you trouble. You held yourself on the barrels on the docks at first, then a few steps later, you were good to go. As its reputation was rumored on the sea, Tortuga was indeed one of the most interesting port of the Caribbean. You never saw so many drunk men or wrenches around, that was a first. It would be a fun trip to find Barbossa.

You began your search around the port, asking questions that would be you sound to suspicious. Not that you expected any on the persons to know Barbossa, but you could definitely encounter one of his crew. Pirates around mentioned a few popular place on the island, although one place came back more often then the others; the Faithful Bride. This was your first lead to your target. String across the street, it was hard to ignore the surrounding. It was as crowded as a market and as loud as a constant feast in a tavern and you were outside. You wondered if inside would be worst or not. You made your way to the Faithful Bride, avoid being thrown into the ground by two drunk pirates fighting each others, others approaching you thinking you were one of the easy girls and asleep bodies on the ground. Well, you hoped they were asleep or unconscious. Finally arriving in front of the tavern, you pushed the door.

The inside was less chaotic than the outside, however no less animated. Men and women singing at table, others playing card or dice games, others on simply enjoy a drink and a few dancing. Minus the pirates, it would be a tavern like any others. Now, you had to blend in. You first headed for the bar, ordering a bottle of rum. To make it more real, you tried to take two… three sip without choking and dying. The drink burned your throat! Taking a deep breath, you then walked to a table. It was the perfect spot to watch the whole place. You had a good view on every seats. Only then you began to scope the surrounding. You were looking for a man with a round black hat with a feather on it… Noticing that at least seven hats where either close or much alike your target, you internally groaned. You will have to approach everyone of them with a certain distance to not raise suspicion once more. 

On a closer inspection, two of the men turned out to be too old. You were looking for a younger man, probably around your age. Third one was in fact a women. Fourth, black. Fifth, was missing an eye. Sixth one didn’t had the right hat in the end. Then all you had left was the seventh pirate. He was sitting at his table alone, enjoy most certainly the same drink as you and a warm meal. The closer you get, the more you were sure he was the right one. Of course, you hadn’t spoke to him yet, but his face was close to the description the poster was giving. You took a moment to thinking how you could approach him and trick him into your ship. He would, like any men, be tempted by proposing your body. Or could he be more interested in treasure. Gold was good against pirates. If he was young, a mix of both could be a winner; he probably slowly rising up in the pirates rank and any easy money was more than welcome. However he already had an impressive bounty on his head. 5 000 guineas. Which means he was already a capable pirate. If you didn’t got him now, you knew the price would go higher. The current amount was enough to pay to upgrade your ship and let the crew have an extra for whatever pleased them. 

So lost in your thoughts, a hand waving at you brought you back to reality. With horror, you realized your mistake. You had been staring at him since the whole time. You caught his attention! There was no way you could escape the situation. Mentally slapping yourself, you improvised. Innocently, you pointed to yourself to ask if he was indeed waving at you. He nodded and signed you to come join him. Recalcitrant, you made your way to his table. Your face didn’t show any emotions as soon as you were in range, only the table was separating you. With a cocky smile, he showed you to take the sit. You replied with a short smile and sat in front of him. He took a long sip from his bottle.

“A new face around here is always nice.” He let out.

“You expect me to believe that you know everyone single person on this island?” You replied with a smirk.

“Well, I can definitely tell that you’re not a pirate. So what are you? Where do you come from?”

“Just a simple merchant, from somewhere, who hopes to make good profit on Tortuga.”

“Not playing by the rules, eh?” Barbossa repositioned himself on the chair, leaning more on the table. It was like he wanted to be closer to you as if he was about to tell you a secret.”

“Most of the time.”

“And tell me, would it be a coincidence that you arrive on small schooner with white sails with eight guns, who also had been spotted in a port in Jamaica?”

“Don’t know what you talking about, sir.” You took a spit of rum, not letting go of his eyes. You put down your bottle. He was quick to react to grab you by the wrist.

“Oh, I think you know well what I’m speaking of right now. I might not be able to recognize a face between thousand, but I never forget a ship. Especially when the said ship have been chasing me.” His gaze was piercing. You took a deep breath. “So, tell me who you really are?”


End file.
